


Dignity, Always Dignity

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [90]
Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's gonna be a Great Depression after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dignity, Always Dignity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyPoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyPoet/gifts).



Kathy insisted that Don pay off the mortgage as soon as she came home from the doctor. They had the money from Singin’ in the Rain, and Cosmo kicked in the rest, cheerfully abandoning his apartment and moving over. He blamed it on the news from New York. “Gotta make some sacrifices when times are tight,” he’d say with a grin. And times _were_ tight, even with all three of them working; but it never felt like it, not with the baby learning to laugh and clap whenever Cosmo and Don did their old routine and Kathy added new harmonies.


End file.
